


Tradition

by Heikitsune25



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: F/M, Humor, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: Fenrir, aka cross, dislikes some traditions. Mostly the ones that make him kiss half the women in the room. And his commander.





	Tradition

"Ah come on man! It's a tradition!"

Fenrir rolled his eyes as form the kitchen he watched Frye hang a mistletoe in the door way of the blade barracks. Which is decorated head to toe with Christmas décor. While Mira doesn't have anything close to snow, by scientific calculations it should be Christmas if the Earth was still around. It was Lin's and Alexa's idea and it took them a full hour of begging to Maurice, and a snide comment form Nagi, for him to finally give all the blades a holiday and allow all of New LA to celebrate.

Which would explain why there is a reef on his skell Ragnarok, why he has tacky red with a horrible sewn Santa Claus riding on what looked a bunch donkeys in a rock, his black jacket, and the fake Christmas tree. When Fenrir had returned form a run with his pack of Grexs, Lin had rushed him down with a smile, shoved the tacky shirt in his face along with a bunch of decorations and left him dazed, confused, and wondering why Lao is dressed as an elf. It took Elma explaining that she and the rest of the girls were going to get dressed for the party and the rest of the men are in charge of decorating.

So now the barracks are colored red and green with reefs hanging around the ceiling, the lights turned to dim romantic red, and a beautifully done fake Christmas tree in the middle of the room. Lao is leaning on the wall trying not to complain on why he is wearing a green skirt, Guin is sitting on th couch in a green turtle necked sweater with a bright red nose on it. H.B sat on the couch opposite of Gwin, shockingly wearing a red and green sweater, and looking deep in his comm device like the workaholic he is.

Frye had just finished placing a mistletoe over the door with a stratified grin in his blue tank top. "You boys are about to the skills of kissing king." Frye boasted, making most of the men roll their eyes.

"You honestly think anyone would fall for that?" Guin chuckled.

"Or do you think Irina won't shove your skell up your ass for even trying to kiss her?" Lao added his own two cents.

Fenrir had to agree with Guin. He doesn't remember much about the whole tradition of the mistletoe thing, but he has a feeling most of women in blade won't be lining up for a make session with any of them.

Frye shook his finger, "Tsk. Tsk. You all underestimate me. One: I plan on avoiding her like the plague. Two: are you telling me none of you have ever thought of Murderess or hell even Elma landing big fat one on ya?"

It has. Many times but they none of them have a death wish.

"Ok. So is that what you want us to put on your tomb stone?" Guin laughed, only imagining poor old Frye getting flung into a wall instead.

"Fu fu fu!" Tatsu, who had changed his normal hat into a red Santa's hat, snickered smugly. "No woman can resist the adorableness of the almighty Tatsu! The women will fly into the mighty Tatsu's arms!"

"Yup. Just so they can fatten you up for the main coruse tonight." Lao off handily mention.

"Meh!?" Squeaked the potato shaped Nopon

Fenrir found himself smiling a little. Something he didn't do much of the months before he joined Blade. With his tall stature, natural intimidating aura, and glaring green eyes, Fenrir doesn't look like someone who would love company. Even with his spikey black hair being an odd mix of black and white; two white wolf eared like tuffs on his head and his middle of his bangs, people still thought he kills kittens or something. Even though he has a cat and a dog.

Not many people know but he did regain his memories. But none of them are good ones. Nightmares continue to plague him every night. The screams. The blood. The sins he commented. They will haunt him for the rest of his days.

But being around them, his friends, he could deal with those nightmares for a good eternity or so. Finishing up with few more decorations, the silent blade member went in the kitchen to put the final touches on the food that Lin, and Hope had made. He put on his apron and started garnishing the turkey, and taking out the rest of the food in the oven.

"Just you wait boys." Frye ginned as he finished with the mistletoe. "I'll show you how a true Casanova works! The first person that come through that door is going to get the kiss of a lifetime."

A knock on the door echoed throughout the barracks. Frye's grin nearly split his face.

"Looks we have our first luckily lady." He let the door slide open to greet their lovely guest.

"Hello-huh?"

"Hey there! Is this where the uh….Christmas party is? I said that right right?" Asked the dark green Ma-non in the door way.

"What the-What are you doing here?" Frye questioned the little alien.

"Fenrir called me over!" The Ma-non beamed, bouncing on its toes with a smile.

Hearing his name being called, Fenrir peeked his head form the kitchen. He nodded to the Ma-non with grin making Frye glare at him a little.

"He said the humans are having party and that we should come over yeah?"

"We?" Frye peeked over to see four more little aliens behind the Ma-non. A few of them even having a few gifts in their hands.

With a sigh in disappointment that it wasn't one of the girls, Frye let them in anyway.

"Hold on their Casanova." Gwin's smile didn't make Frye feel any better. "Didn't you say the first person through that door is getting the kiss of a life time?"

Frye paled, "Now wait-"

"Oh yeah." Lao said. "You did say that."

"A true blade keeps their promise." H.B sounded like he was scolding Frye but there was a sinister grin on his face.

"Screw all of you!" Frye growled at them, but he knew they won't let him go if he doesn't fallow on his word. He looked back down at the reptilian alien with some slight fear. Wondering if their species even know what a kiss is.

"Um…is there a problem?"

He gulped, looking at the little alien.

He is a blade.

A man of his word.

He placed his hands on the Ma-non's shoulder's and looked him right in his biddy little eyes. His own burned with determination.

The little Ma-non looked very nervous, "Uh-"

"Sorry about this."

Frye place a swift kiss on the Ma-non's snot.

"ARUGH!?"

"GAK!?"

And they both ran to the sink in disgust. Trying drown the taste out of their mouths with water and anything else they could find.

"What the hell!?" Frye gargled and spited out the mouthwash he drowned. "Did you eat a Grexs butt dude!?"

"Me!? What about you!?" Shrieked the xeno, drinking and gargling the blue liquid soap to get the taste out its mouth. "You taste like you soaked yourself one of Noctilum's stinky waters! And I am a female!"

"Wait what?"

Gwin fell out his chair laughing, while Lao chuckled against the wall. Even H.B found himself smiling at his comrade's expense. Noticing that no one was going help the rest of the aliens in, Fenrir helped them out himself.

"What the hell man!?" Frye turned to the taller blade member as the door closed, drinking a whole bottle of mouth wash. "Next time tell me if you invite something other than a beautiful woman!"

Fenrir shrugged as a knock on the door sounded. He looked at Frye, wondering if he was going to answer it.

"Hell no! I am not getting my face sucked in form a prone or something!"

Sighing Fenrir went decided to open it himself, although he hesitated when he heard arguing behind the door. Form two voices that sounded rather familiar.

When he let the door slid open, Murderess and Irina were bearing their fangs at each other. Well Irina had her teeth out in her cream colored jacket and faded blue jeans, while Murderess was standing smugly over her in her slick black strapless dress with a low V showing off her cleavage. She filled out the dress quite nicely, something Fenrir wasn't really surprised about.

"Funny." Irina snarled. "I may be 'underdressed' but at least I am not some desperate child begging for attention."

"Oh no. I didn't say that you looked ugly." Murderess gave a false look of shock. "I merely meant that you fit the standards of most indagien and men with less than half a brain."

Murderess has always been one for flare and always tried to one up Irina in some way or another. Whether it be on a mission or wearing an overly sexy dress at simple Christmas party. Fenrir just hopes their rivalry will cool down for night since he's always the one caught in the middle of them. Still Fenrir isn't going to lie and say that he did agree with Frye and saying that the many female members of Blade are downright gorgeous.

While Irina isn't wearing some expensive dress, the white flowered shirt and jacket made him relax his guard. It played off her intense gray eyes and smooth lightly sun kissed skin. She looked very homely, something she may just feed his own arm for if he ever said that out loud. It showed of her figure in a way that wasn't showy but it still made her stand out in sweet way. Kind of like her. As tough as she is, both Fenrir and Gwin know she's like a big cute friendly dog. With huge teeth and a short temper.

While Murderess herself took the meaning of drop dead gorgeous almost literally. Her black dress flowed past her knees, but has a slit showing her smooth legs. Giving any man a teasing look. It was even backless with a single string holding it all together. Her make up is perfectly light. Not too much but just enough to put emphasis on her deadly violet eyes and high cheek bones. Her dress dipped very low in the front to show off her impressive chest, but like the rest of her it is all a tease. Like how she purposely lit just the very tip of her black bra show of form her cleavage. She took the word sexy and made it her own.

And this is just Irina and Murderess. Elma and the others are their own gems. But the girls will have to put him in front of a Ganglion firing squad on the edge of Cauldros sunset falls for him to even think about admitting that out loud.

Coughing, Fenrir got their attention before they started trying to tear each other's eyes out.

"Oh. Hey Fenrir." Irina smiled at him the noticed the horrible red shirt under his apron. It is an odd look for a man who is known for killing the most dangerous of beast. "Wow. And I thought what Doug had to wear was worse." Irina snickered.

"Well looks like you're not alone in bad clothing department." He white haired curator giggled until she noticed the white flora hanging over his head.

"Why Fenrir. If you wanted a kiss. All you had to do was ask." She teased him, hoping to see the normally quiet and clam man turn red with embarrassment.

He looked up to see the hanging left over their heads, completely forgetting about it.

"Ha!" Irina chuckled. "Like hell! Fenrir would rather date a Caro then you."

"Oh, afraid I'll steal your toy away?" Murderess challenged. Making Fenrir quickly see where this was going. And his honesty doesn't know if he'll like it.

A pink hue dusted Irina's cheeks, but she didn't lose her fire. "F-Fenrir's a big boy. He can handle himself."

"Well then." Murderess swiftly wrapped her arms around Fenrir's neck before he could even move. Her cheshire cat grin made the man who will glare at a millesaur dead in the eye sweat. "I'll just help myself."

She kissed him with such heat that he felt the room light up. Or maybe that was just Irina glaring at them. Her right leg wrapped around his left, tickling his thighs as her tongue slide past his mouth. The kiss is just as brutal and sensual as the woman herself. It was really hard not to kiss back to the taste of cherries dip in hazel nut, or wrap his hands around her curvy hips. The only thing stopping him is a stare that would probably end this whole war if the Ganglion saw it.

As she parted her ruby lips from his with satisfied sigh, she placed a piece of paper in his pocket and whispered, "Met me here after the party." She planted one last kiss on his ear before turning to Irina. Looking oh so smug while Fenrir look oh so red mostly because he has a feeling that her little note isn't about one of get rich quick schemes.

"You little harlot!" Irina roared, Fenrir being glad she didn't have her knife for once.

The white hair seductress only smiled at the blushing face of her rival. "You said it yourself. His not yours. Unless…"

She stepped to the side, "You want stake your claim."

The tips of Fenrir's ears turned red. Surly Irina, as quick to anger as she can be at times, would do something as drastic as-

"I-I'll show you!"

He really dose hate it when he's wrong.

Irina walked up to the taller man. Looking up at him with those same passionate eyes that always burn whenever she's in a fight. Her own eyes looked into those relaxed sea greens. She placed her hands on his shoulder and he flinched, thinking she was about to head butt him. She stood on her toes, inching closer while he stood stock still. This oddly isn't the first time that Fenrir has seen the brave woman flushed, the apple red color she takes was always cute to him.

"We haven't got all day chief." The snide comment form Gwin made her blaze up.

"Another word from you and I'll have you run around Mira butt naked with nothing but string to defend yourself!" Her subordinate wise shut up.

She turned back to Fenrir who still didn't move as the tigress turned her rage towards him.

"D-Don't think I am doing this because I like you or anything. Got it? It's just a stupid tradition." Irina said to both him and herself. Fenrir nodded dumbly, not wishing to end up in pieces. She closed the gap between their lips softly. Not as fiery as Murderess, but there was still the undeniable passion there. Just softer and warmer, her strawberry lips are oddly gentle. He couldn't stop himself form pushing back ever so slightly. But before he could get too in it, Irina pulled back.

"T-there happy?" Irina didn't look him in the eye, and neither did he as he stepped aside to let her in.

"Aw. How sweet." Murderess chide. "Two beast falling in love."

The smile on Irina's face only showed pain. Lots and lots of pain.

"Come over here and I'll show you what a real beast can do!"

While she went to wring Murderess neck, Fenrir let the door close behind and was met with a rather miffed Frye.

"Man your lucky!" Frye grumbled in jealousy. "Both of them!? Seriously!?"

The twenty three year old gave him deadpanned look. Being in between Murderess's and Irina's antics rivals is not something he would call 'lucky'. The last he was dragged into their mess he was nearly eaten by a bunch of Simius.

Deciding to cool himself off, Fenrir sunk back into the kitchen. A few minutes later there was another knock on the door. Gwin looked to Frye, since Fenrir was busy in the kitchen, and Murderess was trying to convince H.B to help her on her next cash in.

"Ready for round two lover boy?"

"Hell know! I am still trying to get the taste of year old fish out of my mouth!"

Gwin shrugged deciding to volunteer to be tribute for whatever was behind the door.

'Kissing a Ma-non can't be that bad.' Gwin thought as he opened the door for more guest.

"Greetings Earth aliens!" The large body of a prone was hidden by the smaller frame of the female prone in front of him. She nodded to him in greeting.

"We were invited here by the demon of NLA." She answered Gwin's question before he could ask it.

Gwin looked at the 'Demon' in the kitchen. Wearing a white apron and currently smacking Tatsu in the head for trying to eat some cookies.

"Right…" While Gwin understood the reason why Fenrir earned such a name with his tall stature, and constant glare; the night he went on a rampage through out Mira and NLA still gives him shivers, he still couldn't believe his friend to be anything of the sort. Sure it was scary but afterwards he became he normal cool quite self. You really can't judge a book by its cover.

"We bring gifts!" The male boasted with a…smile? "Suid's quarters! Grex snouts! And auravis claw dipped in adsecula blood! Prime feast for a celebration!"

Gwin smiled at the two alien's, their enthusiasm infectious. "Well come right on in and set on the table over-"

"Hold it right there." Irina walked up to them. Her smile nearly made Gwin want to head all the way to a hidden cave in Cauldros. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"F-forgetting what?" She wouldn't…

Irina's smile grew ten times bigger, while Gwin chances of getting out of this intact shrunk. Oh yes she would.

Turning to the Prone Irina explained, "You see we have holiday tradition that whenever two people are caught under that," she pointed at the dreaded mistletoe. "They have to show a sing of affection by kissing."

Gwin was quick to interject. "Now hold on there-"

"Hmm. Earth alien custom are odd." The female prone summarizes. "But we are guest."

"Yes! Let us not be rude." Her male nodded in agreement.

"No! You can all be as rude as you want!" Gwin tried to divert the conversation but prone are a stubborn race.

"Nonsense. Human respect prone culture. Prone respect human culture." The female prone grabbed the nervous Gwin by his shoulder and kissed him. Or something like that.

The rest of the guests watched in either amazement or horror whatever was happening to Gwin. When she was done with him, his whole face was red and his hair looked like it had just came out of the drier and then tossed into a turbine.

Bemused and disturbed Gwin didn't notice the male prone stepping up to him.

"Male prone do not kiss to show affection." He cracked his knuckles, and Gwin whimpered a little.

Irina watched with sadistic glee as Gwin was hurled into the air and landed behind the couch with an agonizing groan.

"So?" she asked.

"I regret every decision in my life that lead me up to that moment."

She pated his head, "Good boy."

Fenrir had just finished up in the kitchen, when the there was another knock on the door. Gwin was on the floor with red face and hair looking like the rear end of a duck, and Frye had taken to the bar for a few drinks. With everyone starting to enjoy themselves he went to open the door.

"Yo! Sup Fenrir!" Alexa greeted the young man cheerfully. Her amber eyes matching perfectly with her rose red dress.

"Good evening Fenrir." Hope was behind her smiling gently with a present in her hands. Her yellow sundress gave her a near motherly like aura.

Behind her is his team. Lin is in a girly version of a bright red Santa outfit. A red and white tunic with a cute little red hat on her head. While Elma has a white rose embroider dress with a black and white corsage on her wrist. They all looked stunning tonight.

He smiled back at them, gald they could make in time.

"Did you finish everything for dinner tonight?" Lin asked. He nodded as he was about to let them, when he suddenly realized the death trap above them. He turned, desperate to stop Alexa form stepping under the mistletoe.

"Nice shirt dude." Alexa chuckled, stepping forward. Under the accursed piece of grass above them.

Defeated he sighed. Well as long as no one notices-

"Oohh is that a mistletoe I see?" Lin teased and Fenrir smacked his forehead.

"Oh Fenrir you slay dog." Alexa giggled while Hope blushed. "You set this up didn't you?"

He was about to deny that claim but her lips on his stopped her. Alexa had jump into Fenrir, forcing him to hold her as she kissed him. She sighed into him when she felt his hands gently hold her up, enjoying his soothing touch and the gentle taste of vanilla. Unlike Murderess powerful kiss, or Irina gently passionate one, Alexa's is pure white hot fire. The taste of milk chocolate and honey over took his senses form the rather rough kiss.

It was shorter then Irina's as she disengaged after a few seconds. Licking her lips in approval of him.

"Hmm. On a scale one on to ten on kiss-O-meter, I'd say you're an eight." She says with bit of a blush on her mocha skin. She smiled at his flushed face then skipped on to chat with Irina. Fenrir could never really keep up with Alexa. Her spunk and energy could power all of NLA. And when she's with Lin, he could sleep for days with how tired those two make him.

"Uh...um…" Hope's shy voice brought him out his thoughts. While the woman is brave on the battlefield like no other, and can have a sharp tongue to match it, when it comes to the things of the heart she turns into as red as the lava of Cauldros. This is one of the reasons why his team is sometimes called the beauties and the beast.

Lin, Elma, Hope, Irina, and Murderess are basically at the top of the Blades most popular list. All of them beautiful in their own right do most of their missions with him. And while everyone in NLA asks him for help, he is mostly seen with three or two out of the five women at a time. It was even worse when the stories of him obliterating seven ganglion bases by himself, or taking on a whole pack of raging Simius with a single Skell, or him beating down a bunch of blades because they looked at him wrong. It made him like some sort of monster.

Or it could be the fact that he just loves to tease poor Hope.

"Eep!" He gently lifted her chin so her heterochromia violet and amber eyes looked up in to his hungry green ones. Pulling her closer so she was trap between the door and his chest. He let loss one his primal growls form the back of his throat that made the poor woman's knees shake. He took her hand and caressed it.

"Ah! Fen-Fenrir! W-Wait! I am not- I mean I am flattered but- we- um!" Hope stammered trying to find a way out while ever one looked at the two. His face inched closer to hers, getting redder and redder by the second. She swears there is steam coming out of her. However she didn't resist. Nor did she move or try to push him away. Not that he was too strong with his soft grip, nor was it fear. It something else keeping her trapped in his arms.

"My-My heart's not ready for this yet!" She yelled, closing her eyes shut as he hit his target.

A sweet kiss on her the back of her hand. When she opened her eyes she saw him smiling at her holding her hand kindly.

"O-Oh." She sounded a little relieved. And oddly a bit disappointed. But those feelings quickly turned to anger. "Don't ever do that again Fenrir!"

He held his hands up in apology. Hope can be just too easy to get tease sometimes that he just can't help himself.

"Hm. Is that disappointment I hear in your voice Hope?" Elma joined in on it. Smiling when Hope face turned red again.

"Wow Hope!" Alexa jumped in on the fun. "You were ready to go all the way to church and a two story house with Fenrir huh?"

Now it was Fenrir's turn to look red in the face at what Alexa was implying. However Hope was not going too bullied any longer.

"Fine. If that's how you all are, no gifts for any of you."

"What!? That's so un fair!"

With a huff she marched past Fenrir whit Alexa begging to get her gift back.

Fenrir smiled at the two. Never really a dull moment is there?

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Fenrir's smile quickly left as the voice of his superior woke him up. He turned to see Elma, looking as lovely as ever, under the mistletoe with him.

There has always been something about Elma that fascinated him. Ever since their first meeting on Starfall basin they've had this odd connection. Only she and Lin can really understand his grunts, hms and silent persona. They even have this odd way of balancing out each other. While they are both normally calm and cool headed, Elma has always kept him grounded, and he has been the crutch she can lean on every now and then when things go sour. Weather on the battle field or not these two are connected in some way.

And it terrified him a little. His past still haunts him. And while Lin and Elma know and accept his past, that doesn't mean he thinks they are safe with it hanging over him.

But still he can see why many a men get jealous over Fenrir's constant interaction with not just all the women in blade, but Elma in particular. Her form filled out her white dress with elegance and poise. It wasn't not cute, yet it isn't over sexy. Like her it is subtle yet powerful all in one alluring package.

"What's wrong?" She asked suddenly, her blue eyes lowered in a daring way. "Afraid I might bite or something?"

Like Hope Fenrir can be a rather easy tease. However you have to get to know him very well to get a decent rise out him. So far only her, Lin, Irina and oddly enough Ga Buidhe and Celica are able to get a rise out him. Seeing him blush and stutter has ways been a bit of guilt pleasure of hers. She doesn't know why though.

Maybe because she knows under that serious mask of his, under all that bestial rage on the battle field is a gentle fun loving man who is more like fluffy a cat then some demon as everyone thinks he is. And bringing that side out him just dose something to her heart.

However she did forget one thing.

Fenrir doesn't take a challenge lying down.

Elma was pulled into his arm, her chin tilted up and kissed by Fenrir in one swift movement. His lips were just like him. Sweet and gentle. Softly pushing up against her that, not matter how hard she tried to resist, made her melt. There was a sweet taste of vanilla mixed with a slight bitter taste of blueberries. He smelled just like Primordia, rich and woodsy. The grip on her waist was firm but not harsh. Just hard enough to send a cute little jolt up her spine.

She tasted like apples. It's a refreshing taste that filled him with new found energy. Apples and Cinnamon. Elma tasted like apples and smelled like cinnamon. It made him want more of her, pulling her closer to him as she kissed him back. Softly but with a shocking thirst he didn't know she had. It was like him in a fight, unrelenting but never cruel.

Everyone watched as Fenrir kissed Elma with slacked jaws. Then they nearly cheered when she nearly instinctually wrapped her arms around his head to deep their lip's union.

When moaned into him, he finally let go. A smug smile on his face that quickly disappeared when he realized he had just made out with Elma.

In front of everyone.

Without her consent.

Fenrir jumped back like he was just burned; although he may as well be with how red his face is.

Elma, however, has a blush of her own. But her oceanic eyes did not look at Fenrir, either out of embarrassment, or fear she may just kiss again. But this time never stop.

"H-Honestly, Fenrir." She said behind her hand. Carefully covering her blush. "How many times have I told you to think before you act?"

She walked ahead to Irina who gave her a high five. Making Fenrir feel even more embarrassed. He glared at the cause of this. That damned branch thing was going to have to burn by the end of the night.

"Hey don't forget about me!" He looked down in fear of another lip lock.

Lin beamed up at him with one of angelic smiles. Being the youngest of the group, everyone seemed to treat Lin either with respect or like a little sister.

Fenrir, on the other hand, has always seen you're like an odd combination of a little sister and his best friend. Her go to attitude is as infectious as deadly world killing virus. But instead of killing the world it just put's everyone in a good mood. Her little Santa dress seemed to fit that. The red and white went well with her milky skin and smoky eyes. While cute, there was just a little bit of the top taken off to show off just a little bit of her chest probably to tease some poor dope who would try and flirt with her. And then she would use Fenrir to scare them off in a little prank. It was moment's like that where he would join in on her teasing of Tatsu or gushing over Skells where she would feel like the best friend he never had.

And the times where her innocence would take over, and he wanted to keep her safe, or when his back is against the wall with nowhere to go and her cheery grin pulls him form the abyss is where the feeling of an older brother would take's place. It's an odd feeling but one he enjoys.

"How am I going to kiss you if you're way up there?" She playfully grumbled about his towering height.

He chuckled, and obliged her. Bending a little so she could reach his cheek.

"Mmph!?" Only for Lin to grab Fenrir by his jacket and take his lips for her own. Fenrir's eyes nearly blew out his sockets as Lin kissed with such ferocity and desire, the only thing he could think of is how she tasted of honeysuckle and ginger. A sweet and tangy taste he will never forget. Both of their faces turned deathly red as she pushed him to the ground straddling his waist. Her lips like a vice grip on his own.

And sadly he almost doesn't want her to let go. While the fire of her kiss consumed him, her touch is sweet. Almost heavenly in the way her lips form over his.

After a full minute she came back up for air then plunged back down on him. Getting addicted to the taste of ginseng on his lips, and Noctilum's cherry rose scent. His mouth is rather rough but not like sand paper or in cat tongue sort of way. It's like kissing a large flower. While delicate yes, it can still take a lot of punishment. It felt good to kiss Fenrir. More than just 'kissing is a nice thing to do'. It just feels right to do so. Like she been kissing him for year and she is back in her comfort zone.

Lin purred and wiggled her hips on his own, making him growl and dig his nails into the metal floor of the barracks. She finally stopped. Letting their lips smack apart with her panting, her chest heaving up and down, sweating. Her dark eyes seemed to beg for more.

That is the odd thing with Fenrir. At times his like a farther to her. Other times he like goofy fun older brother. But most of the times he's something she just can't pen down. There are time where he's more in her head then Skells which always made her wonder what her exact feelings for her comrade is. Although she has a feeling the kiss just confirmed that.

"So uh where did you put the punch?" She asked breathless, and panting. Redder then Alexa's skell.

Fenrir, wide eyed and utterly god smacked, glazed up at the ceiling. Merely point to his left, dazed and red.

"Thanks!" She chirped. Placing a pick on his nose before scampering off. Fenrir laid there on the floor. Gazing up at the lights in the barracks, eyes wide and confused. He felt tired. Oddly fulfilled. And a tad violated.

He finally got up, his expression still the same, and walked to the couch where Gwin looked almost like him and everyone else in the room that had just watched that display. Utterly shocked.

Well the men did while the girls were giving Lin high fives and Hope gave Murderess a few credits as if she lost a bet.

"Uh dude you ok?" Gwin asked in concern.

Fenrir just slowly put his head in his hands. Plotting to kill a leaf hanging in the door way.

There was another knock on the door but with Frye out of commission, Gwin nursing a back injury, and Fenrir trying to find his brain that seemed to have explode all over the floor, Lao decided he should just open it. Although now he has enough black mail to keep Irina off his back.

This time it was Doug who was behind it.

In an adorable tan reindeer costume.

Complete with blinking red nose on his and cute little antlers on his head.

Lao had to resist the urge to laugh. "So Rudolf how did you and Santa end up all the way on another planet? Santa's magic sack of B.S?"

"I wouldn't be talking." Doug shot back, snickering at the bells on Lao's shoes. "You look more like a Keebler elf. Well more than normal anyway."

"Yeah. Lin can be rather…persuasive." Lao groaned.

"Tell me about it." Doug was just about to walk in when Lao stopped him then pointed up.

"Mistletoe huh?" Doug observed.

"Yup. We already got three victims." Lao pointed at Fenrir who looked like he was nursing head injury, Gwin who is nursing an actually head injury and Frye who was drinking mouth wash and soap.

"Damn. Reminds me of Earth back home. Christmas was scaring by in high school." Doug limited.

Lao poked at him. "I am surprised you still remember high school old man."

"Hey are you sassies going keep talking like a bunch of bored old ladies or am I going to have something to sale to them already?" Murderess sneered at the two while they chatted.

"Sorry snow white." Lao jabbed. "But unlike the rest of you, we mature enough not to fallow some stupid tradition that dead way more than two years ago."

Tatsu ran past Murderess away from the Prone that was looking at him like a piece of meat and ran right into Lao.

"Salutations! And happy hula hoop days! We bring you gift form the claws of Santa!" L suddenly bragged in behind Doug with a Santa hat on his head pushing the large man forward.

Right into Lao's waiting lips. Kissing each other for the briefest of seconds.

"Mph!?" They both gasped and turned green as their lips meat and quickly parted. Lao glared at the Nopon.

"Ugh! You little potato skin!"

"Meh!?" Loa quickly gave chase with a blistering red face.

"Well uh...that was unexpected." Doug honestly couldn't say anything but that with his burning face.

"But not unprofitable."

"You too make a cute pair you know." Irina and Murderess both had their comm links out looking at the picture where Doug and Loa's lips met in their sweet kiss.

"Gah!? Hey you two!" Doug ran at them while Murderess wonder how much she could get with two of the most manliest Blade members making out.

As L entered the party more Xeno's enter with him. Orphean, a few more Prone and Ma-non, and a few human's as well. The party going into full swing with only a few more guest missing.

"Fenrir." Hope called to him as he finally got over his trauma and was talking with Lavina and her husband. "Could you fix the reef by the door? It looks a little crooked."

He nodded to her and walked to the reef, only to notice it was just fine.

Until there was a knock on the door.

It was at that moment Fenrir received a grim reminder of mistletoe hanging about the doorway.

He sent his most heated glare at Hope who only poked her tongue out at him while the rest of the girls laughed at his expense.

Sighing he went to answer the door. While he doesn't hate the many make out sessions he's had in the past two hours; he wouldn't mind redoing a few, this is going to turn him permanently red. Here's hoping it wasn't a Wrothian or something. He really didn't want to pick fur form his teeth.

"Ah. Fenrir. You look…" Ga Jiarg looked at the red shirt under Fenrir's black jacket with a curious eye. He can never really understand human ethic and culture. "Rather festive I could say."

Fenrir rather like the Wrothians. Like the Prone they are a war like race but instead the pure brutally and wildness of the prone, Wrothians have this grace to them that make. Even the way the fight, while unnerving and brutal, is filled with a refined poise and grace about it. Like the Japanese samurai of old. It can even be seen in their clothes.

Ga Jiarg's sliver tunic is done with superb embroidery with wonderful patterns of swirls and rivers. On the left side is a large tsunami trying to eat all in one bite. It fit his bulky frame perfectly. Not to tight so he can have enough room to cut down his foes, but not too loose so it would slip off in combat.

But the attraction for the night was his occasionally silent ward and body guard, Ga Buidhe. Her spring blue kimono flowed around her form like a second skin. Allowing her curves to be shown but never revealing unless she wanted them to be. The dark blue made her milky white fur shine in evening light. The snowy patterns of white dots on her dress seem to shimmer and glow like real snow in the pale moon light. Her hair is tied into a bun with two black needles which he knows are sharp enough to kill given the many times to two have spared together. She still has her mask on which he could barely see form the white paper fan she peeked her glinting yellows eyes are him form.

Beautiful. Alluring. Deadly. The whole dressed matched her to a t.

It reminded him of the first time he fought her when him, Elma, Lin, and Celica went to speak to her and Jiarg about the alliance. She challenged him to a one on one duel like he did to Jiarg. Their duel became more of vicious dance. A language they spoke to each other as people born to fight only know. It is because of that he and she are surprisingly close. Not as close as her and her prince, but it wasn't just the simple respect of a warrior either.

"This are our traditional wear for holidays similar to your own." Ga Jiarg said. "I hope they do not offend."

Fenrir shook his head with generous smile. "You both look great." He said, his voice rough form little use, but not cold.

He ushered them into his home. Making sure to check before anyone-

"Oh Jiarg, Buidhe. Welcome." Oh no. Elma wouldn't-

"Have you heard of one our human customs during this time of year?" Crap. She would.

Elma watched at as Fenrir begged with his eyes she wouldn't do this to him. Her smile showed no mercy to him.

"It's a human tradition that, whoever is caught under that little leaf has to kiss." Devil thy name is Elma.

Fenrir whipped his head to Jiarg. The honorable prince would never consider such a thin-

"Hmm. You humans have such odd customs." The crazy hairball is actually thinking about it. "Although we do have something similar back on our world."

"Oh?" Elma sounded interested as she blocked Fenrir's chance to escape.

"It is customary for lovers or would be lovers to kiss under the Ken'Jaru leaf while men so wrap their tails together. Doing this will being good luck to the lovers, bonding them through the coming year, and keep the brotherly bond between men strong." Buidhe commented form behind her fan.

"I see." Elma sounded little discouraged that Fenrir and Jiarg wouldn't be-

"But you humans have shown great tolerance for our way of living." Jiarg spoke proudly. Looking at Fenrir with determined eyes. "So we shall do the same."

Just as the rookie feared, the former prince grabbed Fenrir and rammed his muzzle against Fenrir's lips. The young man tasted nothing but fur. It is as if he was kissing a cat. Well he is, a big humanoid red former prince cat.

After a while he released Fenrir, his face resembled a particularly furry blushing pole.

"Hmm. Quite the odd culture indeed." The former prince walked off and Fenrir swears the warlord prince was blushing under all that fur.

While Elma laughed at him, he picked some red fur out of his teeth. He was really getting tired being tugged around like this.

Before he could even turn around, his arm was yanked back and his lips were taken again. With an angry growl, Fenrir kiss the perpetrator back. Not really knowing who they are, yet also not even caring at slightest. Although he has to guess it's another Wrothian form her softness of her hands on the back of his head.

With his hands on her hips he held her against the wall, her purrs and mewls encouraging him to hold her closer. Her hands, surprisingly soft with her sharp nails, grasped the back of his head and the front of his shirt in almost desperation to taste more of him. Whoever this is put all that fierceness in Murderess's kiss to shame. This is pure unhinged emotion being poured into him as she growled and nip at his lips. Her rough cat tongue caught him by surprise but he accepted it. Various flavors of tea and sweet mocha took over his sense. The calming scent of white chocolate combined with the taste her lips made him beg for more.

She apparently wanted the same as she turned the tables. Pining him to the wall with her chest. Her hands roaming over his shirt, hating the fact he has it on. Her tail coiled up his leg and tickled his inner thigh. His own hands traced her mid back and rubbed up her sides through her dress. Their touches made them jump and growl for each form their wild and animalistic kissing. Sure there is the loving aura of gentleness around the two of them but this is not the time for it.

"Ahem." Jiarg coughed to get the two's attention before their clothes came off.

"Geh!?" Fenrir jumped in shocked when the Wrothian whose lips he had claimed were Ga Buidhe. Hiding behind her fan as she adjusted her cowl after she had begrudgingly ripped herself form him.

She purred, turning her tail to him. It swayed back and forward like a kitten excited with her new toy. "You kiss just like you fight Fenrir." Her eyes lowered dangerously behind her paper fan. He could hear her smiling behind it. "I wonder what else you show your ferocity in."

Those words only left him red with their meaning and Jiarg giving his body guard a raised brow as she walked to the other women in the party. Her hips giving a tantalizing shake towards Fenrir as she walked away. When she reached the girls not much to his surprise, Lin have gave her a thumbs up while Alexa paid her a few credits.

So that was their game. They were all trying to see who could get Fenrir to react the most. It is something not uncommon among his friends, betting to see if they could get him to show a bit more emotion then a smile grin or frown. It's mostly the women who enjoy seeing him either blush like a nun in a brothel. That would explain why most of the girls were so eager to kiss him.

Well part of the reason anyway. Although at this rate he may as well get down on one knee and marry one of them.

He is going to get them all back for this. But first he glared at the evil doer in the room. Standing on his toes, Fenrir stated untying the offending garment form the ceiling.

"Ok Rock. Let just ask him-ah!?"

Celica bumped into Fenrir, knocking them both down. He caught her as they fell, her head bumping into his chest.

"Ah! Sorry Celica!" Rock peek his giant head through the door to apologize.

"No it's ok." Celica called back to her friend but blushed when she noticed she was face to face with the Demon of NLA, who is also one of her closest friends.

"F-Fenrir!? I am terrible sorry!" She apologized but he waved it off. He is more interested in what she was wearing. A strapless sea green dress that stopped at her just short of her thighs. It went lovely with her dazzling blue eyes.

"Oh hey Fenrir!" Rock greeted him with a smile. "Um you think you could open the back door for me?"

Fenrir nodded to his large friend, planning to open the skell hanger door form him. He turned his attention to Celica who was still setting on him in her new dress.

"Ah this well." Celica blushed at little when she noticed she is under his inquisitive gaze. "Lin brought this for me for the party. Do you think it suits me?" She asked.

Nodded with a smile, although he could give his full judgment when they are both standing up.

"Oh! I am sorry!" She got off his waist so he could help her stand up. Allowing him to get a better look at her dress. Celica tends to have this regale aura about her. It didn't demand anyone's respect, but you'll feel like crap form not respect such a noble lady. Seeing in the green dress gives her a gentle homely feel.

She blushed under his gaze. "It's rude to stare Fenrir." She chastised him, to which he scratched his cheek backwardly.

While she never though Fenrir a brute; not as much as the prone, he can be rather crass. Yet he can still be the most gentle and care individual she's ever met. He is a weird person that much she'll admit. Maybe that's why it bothers her when she sees him surrounded by his most of female friends.

Yes. That's obviously it.

Nothing more nothing less.

"Oohh. Looks who's under the mistletoe!" Lin suddenly giggled out. Making Fenrir silently curse when he forgot his mission to tear down that damn thing.

"Mistletoe?" Celica looked up to see the branch hanging over the both of them.

Fenrir sighed and explained the tradition to her, while also telling her she didn't have to fallow it.

"Ki-kissing!? Even if you don't know them!?" She said, shocked by the bold actions.

He nodded grimly.

"I-I see. You humans are really bold." She turned a cute shade of pink at the thought.

'So are Wrothians.' He thought but decided against speaking his mind.

He told her not to worry about it and went to take the branch down. He told Rock he'll met him at the back to open the hanger door form him so he can get in.

"Alright! See you in a few Celica!" The gentle gaint walked to the back of the barracks to the hanger door while Fenrir took down the flower. Or he would have if a light tug on his jacket didn't stop him. He looked down at Celica who found he floor very interesting.

"I-It is merely a tra-tradtion correct? There is no re-real meaning behind it?" She stammered a little. Making Fenrir tilted his head like his pet husky in the barracks, wondering why she was making such a big fuss over a peck on the cheek. But he agreed with her, if it would make her relax.

"I-I see then." She turned to face him, her eyes burning with deep desire. She step towards him, her hands on his chest and standing on her toes so her lips could reach his.

Throughout the night had either tried to avoid having his lips taken or fought back, but he knows he can't deny Celica's. It was that aura of respect she sweetly demanded. Out everyone here, she herself is more of royal then the former prince himself. She holds herself high, but never looking below, but never ready to be talked down to. Like all the women in Fenrir's life, his past and current ones, she is force to be not be trifled with.

"But e-even if this doesn't mean anything you must take responsibility as a man." She demanded of him, although the cute blush on her face didn't help her stance much. "My chastity does not come cheap."

"Wa-mph!?" Before he could ask what she meant by that, she kissed him. Finding out that she rather enjoyed the roughness of his lips, yet the gentleness of his touch as she held her. It was like the wind during the end of a storm. Strong, forceful, but never harmful. Almost protective, making her feel safe in his arms.

The scent of roses filled his lungs, the flavor of vanilla danced around their joined lips. Her body is, not shockingly, soft. But it was how soft it was that surprised him. She felt delicate, almost like a glass doll. It only made him be more amazed at how she handle herself in battle. How she could be so powerful, so caring, and so kind, and never break under the weight of it all. An unbreakable glass doll would fit her best.

Their kiss broke when they heard whistling in the back ground form the rest of the party. Cat calling and cheering at the two.

She broke the kiss with a massive blush, touching her lips at the lingering tingling sensation that was rushing through her body.

'My first…' She couldn't finish the though in fear of kiss him again.

Fenrir, always quick to regain his composure mentioned that he go and let Rock in. But it's to mostly hide his own red face.

"I-I'll do it!" Celica suggested a little too quickly. "I mean, I'll let him in. I know the code." She said, merely wanting to get away from the crowd and him so the heat going through her would finally die down.

"Excuse me." She gave a polite bow and walked to the Skell hanger. Lin fallowing behind her to tease her about the kiss.

Now, it's time to finally-

"Damn I am hungry!"

Oh bullocks.

"Hey Fenrir! Where's the grub?" Commander Vanadham walked through the door all smiles with a growling belly.

Before he even answered his commander, Fenrir quickly hoped up, snatched the mistletoe, and expertly tossed it in the trash can by throwing it over Mia's head. He turned back to his commander, grinning at him and welcoming him in. As if nothing ever happened.

"Uh you ok there?" Vanadham asked as he watched Fenrir nearly freak out in front of him.

The elite blade never felt better. Now he can relax and not worry about-

"Yeah nice try but we all saw that."

Where's a Ganglion invasion when you need one?

He turned to argue Irina's claim, but she sneered at him with a malevolent smile. "Sorry but it is a tradition Fenrir."

Gwin smiled with her, just as evil as his commander, "If you're under the mistletoe you've got to do it."

He quickly shook his head. Jiarg was one thing, but the commander!? That's just madness. He looked to Elma, the normal voice of reason whenever things got crazy.

"It's a tradition." Elma, however, smiled smugly as she sipped her drink.

"Traditions tradition buddy." Frye grinned too.

"If you're under it you got to kiss!" Lin encouraged with her comm device ready to take pictures.

The demon of NLA, the man who tamed a wild pack of Grexs, the man who demanded a one on one duel with the Wrothian prince, finally knew true fear. And it is in the form of his friends screwing with him.

No way! Never! Enough is enough!

Not only is the wrong on so many levels, but his commander would never-

He felt a large hand on his shoulder that made him jump in fear.

The look in Vanadham eyes told him he has a rather large pool in the bet of seeing who could get Fenrir to react the loudest.

"That's an order. Rook."

"Oh shit."

And he just won.


End file.
